The cosmetic dying or coloring of hair requires the application of a colorizing solution which serves to permanently alter the color of the affected hair. In most instances, this colorizing solution is comprised of a number of individual color pigments which are mixed together to yield a particular color or color shade. Given the particular optical or color qualities of each individual color pigment, the mixing ratios required to derive any particular color or color shade are well known. Therefore, to produce a dye of a specific color simply requires the beautician to consult a document or table which lists the required pigments and the necessary mixing ratio for the desired dye color. As such, it will be appreciated that the reliable production of a particular dye color requires the relatively precise measurement and mixing of the individual pigment components that comprise the color. However, it is often the case that measurement of the exact quantities of each pigment required for the production of a particular color or color shade is a difficult task for the beautician. In general, the pigments are typically supplied to the user in individual bulk containers (typically squeeze type) from which they are eventually dispensed. Thus, the user is faced with the problem of dispensing the coloring pigments from the bulk containers in which they are stored in an accurate and reliable manner.
Not only is it difficult for beauticians to precisely dispense a certain amount from the respective tubes, but in typical beauty salons where many people have access to the color tubes, one often finds a great deal of disorganization. That is, the color dispensers are often found randomly mixed in one or more containers, some full and some only partially full. A great deal of time is lost by the beauticians in their effort to find and organize tubes of particular color. Needless to say, maintaining an appropriate level of inventory for all of the colors typically used is most difficult under the circumstances. Finally, the above approach does indeed lead to an undue amount of waste as partially filled tubes are often discarded.
Therefore, there is and continues to be a need for a dispensing device which allows beauticians to reliably dispense precisely metered volumes of hair coloring pigments and other chemicals (such as developer) associated with the dying or coloring of hair, such that the color or shade of the resulting pigmented hair coloring solution can be accurately controlled.